Her Plan
by pretty-awesome-girl11d7
Summary: It's Natsume's 20th birthday, and Mikan has finally worked up the courage to tell him how she feels. AU oneshot. MikanxNatsume.


**Summary:**

It's Natsume's 20th birthday, and Mikan has finally worked up the courage to tell him how she feels. Will her plan work out, or will Natsume have something else to say?

**Hi! :) I'm Pretty-Awesome-Girl, this story is dedicated to Natsume, I guess you can call it his present. ;) I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

_Normal POV_

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan yelled running to the boy announced.

"What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume asked with a blank expression.

"Natsume no hentai," Mikan folded her arms and frowned, "I was just going to ask if you knew what tomorrow was?"

"I'm guessing you want me to answer that, but I know you are more than capable of doing it yourself," Natsume replied quietly so she couldn't hear him.

"Well, if you're not going to answer, tomorrow is November 27, your birthday!" Mikan practically yelled, "I was wondering if you maybe, possibly, I don't know, want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Mikan asked shyly, "but only if you want to," she added quickly turning so she could hide her blush.

"Dang it! I was going to ask her first!" Natsume thought angrily. " It doesn't matter, she looks cute when she's blushing," Natsume thought smirking. "Depends when and where we're going, " Natsume said as he started walking away from her.

"Wait is that a yes?" Mikan said turning to face him.

"Hnn," Natsume said still walking. Mikan smiled knowing that meant yes.

"We're going to that new restaurant that just opened. I am going to pay, so pick me up at seven PM." Mikan shouted then skipped of smiling one of her famously bright smiles.

_Mikan's POV_

As I entered my apartment I pulled out my phone to call Hotaru. I can't believe I did it!

"What now baka?" Hotaru said in her usual tone.

Meanie Hotaru! Oh well, I'm too happy to be angry. "I finally did it, I asked out Natsume!"

"Geez, don't shout you'll burst my eardrum, but I have to say, good job baka."

"Thank you Hotaru. I'm so happy!" I said.

"Didn't I tell you not to shout? Oh well, I'm hanging up." Hotaru said.

"Bu-," I got in. "Dang it! She hung up on me. It doesn't matter anyways I have to go to bed," I said walking to my room.

"Oh wait, I'm still in my day time clothes," I said then lightly hit myself on the side of the head. I quickly did my nightly routine then returned to my bed then fell asleep.

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up rolled in my blankets, pillows all over my bed, and the sun seeping through my window. "What time is it?" I said as my hand searched my bed for my phone. I quickly found it bringing it close to my face and unlocking it. "10 AM!? I'm late!" Then I paused thinking for a second, "oh wait its Thanksgiving break."

I'm attending college here in Washington State, my dream is to be a chef. Natsume is attending college here as well, but his dream is to be an artist. Neither of us knew the other was coming her, but I'm glad that it worked out this way. We met in japan, both in grade three at Gakuen Alice. Sadly though after we graduated Gakuen Alice my best friend Hotaru went to Tokyo University.

Oh yeah it's Natsume's Birthday, I should start getting ready.

_Natsume's POV_

"Hey Ruka," I said seeimg my roomate enter our kitchen while I was eating my buttered toast.

"Hey," he replied serving himself a glass filled with apple juice. He then turned to face me and smiled, "Happy birthday!"

"Sorry Ruka you're too late, Mikan sent me a happy birthday text at 10," I told him, and boy did he look disappointed.

"What time is it?" Ruka said finishing off the last of his apple juice.

"Around 11, why?" I asked getting up, just about to go to my room and get dressed.

"Just curious, do you have any plans for today?" He asked as he sat down on our couch.

"Just a date with Mikan," I said smirking.

"I didn't think you were brave enough to ask her," I glared at him after he made that remark.

"I didn't ask her she asked me," gosh, he got annoying suddenly.

_Later that day..._

_Mikan's POV_

"Oh my heavens, it's five PM," I said covering my mouth, "I have to hurry!" I ran to my closet and grabbed the outfit I had bought for this special occasion. I then sprinted to my bathroom to finish what was left of me getting ready.

_Time skip..._

"I'm finally done!" I said falling backwards on my queen size bed, which was still in the state it was when I woke up.

For my hair I grabbed two thick strands from both sides of the top and front or my head and pinned them together to the back of head, forming something that resembles a headband. I let the rest of my natural auburn waves flow to the bottom of my back. I didn't wear much make-up, just a little concealer here and there, my favorite black mascara, and some bold red lipstick to top it off. I had on a red sweet heart neckline dress that was tight till it reached my belly button, once it got there it puffed out to mid-thigh. Over my dress I had on a small faux fur jacket that goes to the bottom of my chest then stops. On my feet I had some nice six-inch strappy black heels. At 11 AM this morning i had a spa appointment and got jell nails on my hands and feet. I want to look my best. I'm so excited!

_Natsume's POV_

As I arrive at her apartment I go up to her door and knock three times. My apartment complex is only three minutes away, so I had extra time to prepare. I'm wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes, a white formal shirt with the top three buttons undone. Mikan is opening the door, oh my goodness she looks stunning. I'm having a hard time restraining myself.

"Wait here I forgot my purse," Mikan says running to her couch picking up her purse and then gracefully walking back to the door, but then trips on the rug.

"Good job walking clumsy," I said smirking.

"Haha, very funny Natsume," mikan says irritated, " let's just go."

_At the restaurant..._

_Normal POV_

"May I take your order?" the waiter asks.

"I'll have the pork chops with raspberry sauce, " Mikan said.

"And I'll have the baked salmon," Natsume said.

_10 minutes later_

"Here's your food, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," the waiter said before leaving.

"Oh my gosh! This looks amazing!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Calm down pig," Natsume said.

"Meanie face!" Mikan pouted.

"Just eat your food," Natsume told her. Mikan carried on eating as fast as she could while trying to have manners.

"So, how has your birthday been so far? Is it weird not being a teenager, because my birthday was 11 months ago and for me it's still weird," she questioned.

"Today has been okay, Ruka bought me lunch, and I watched a few movies," Natsume replied consuming his meal.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mikan said grabbing a rapped gift from her purse," here, happy birthday!" When he took she smiled her brightest making him blush just a small bit.

He unwrapped it slowly saving the paper. Natsume jolted his head up. It was a sketch book, a pack of three professional pencils, and a professional eraser. It looks like it had cost her a lot.

"A couple of weeks ago you were talking about how you were running of art supplies so I though you might want these," Mikan said making a gesture towards the gift.

" I was just going to buy new ones tomorrow, thank you Mikan," Natsume said seriously.

Natsume had never called Mikan by her name before, Mikan was quite happy that he did. So why is she starting to feel nauseous? "Oh crud," Mikan thought. And right there out of the blue

She threw up all over her plate. Luckily none of it got on Mikan, Natsume, or the present.

"Are you okay miss?" The waiter said running up to them.

"I don't know," Mikan replied.

" Don't worry about the bill, both of your meals will be free or charge," a waitress said walking towards them.

"Why don't I take you to go and get some fresh air?" Natsume asked.

"Okay."

_At a park_

Mikan and Natsume were walking towards a park bench, when they got there they sat down. Even though it was only 7:43 you could see the stars clearly.

" sorry for ruining your birthday Natsume," Mikan said with her head hung low.

"You didn't ruin my birthday, you only ruined my apatite," Natsume told her jokingly.

"Shut up," Mikan said giggling. "Natsume? Theres something I'd like to talk to you about, it's one of the reasons I asked you on a date yesterday," Mikan said facing him. "I might be stupid when it comes to math. I might be super clumsy. I may also be loud," she was about to continue, but was stopped. Natsume had kissed her fiercely on the lips.

"Mikan I love you and never want you to change," Natsume said looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too," Mikan said before kissing him.

Right there, on a park bench under the stars, November 27, Natsume's 20th birthday, Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Huuyga confessed there feelings for each other.

"Your breath stinks," Natsume said.

" Shut up," Mikan said lightly hitting him on the chest.

_**The End**_

**My first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! :) If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to PM me or review. **


End file.
